


Life Was Awesome

by squirrelmort



Category: Free!
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4259175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrelmort/pseuds/squirrelmort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa and Rei are roommates when Rei starts dating Rin and Nagisa feels lonely and jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Was Awesome

**Author's Note:**

> Just using Nagisa to work out my thoughts/feelings. The usual. Also, this was mostly written at 2:00-3:00 am while drinking wine, so hopefully it makes sense.

Nagisa loved his roommate Rei. They had been best friends ever since high school. They had even dated briefly. The only problem was that he wasn’t _in love_ with him—hence the break up. As Rei explained it, he was homoromantic and asexual, while Nagisa was aromantic and pansexual. Or, as Nagisa would say, Rei wanted a loving relationship without sex, while he just wanted sex without a _relationship_. Sure, they seemed cute from the outside, but actually being involved—yuck.  

But everything was fine. They were still best friends. After college they moved in together to save on rent. Rei got used to Nagisa’s occasional hook up, and Nagisa encouraged Rei to ask out the cute guys he met. But nothing ever lasted long, and most nights still ended up with one of them falling asleep in the other’s bed, tired after staying up too late watching movies, or when Nagisa couldn’t sleep. Life was awesome, if a bit predictable.

Until Rin came back.

Of course, Nagisa was excited to see Rin again. After training in Australia, he came back to compete for Japan. Nagisa barely saw him or Haru in the year leading up to the Olympics, but it clearly paid off. When they returned, medals in hand, Nagisa invited them out to dinner. Naturally, Rei came as well. Dinner with Nagisa meant dinner with Rei.

When Rin arrived at the restaurant, Nagisa jumped on him. “Rin-chan, I missed you so much! Congratulations! Where’s Haru-chan?”

“Hi, Nagisa. Don’t suppose you’ll ever drop the ‘-chan,’ will you?” Rin asked, and Nagisa merely grinned in response. “Haru’s parents showed up at the last minute to surprise him.”

“Oh, well. Guess it’s just us three.” Nagisa shrugged, sitting down.

“Hello, Rin. How was your trip?” Rei asked.

“Exhausting. I was at the Olympics, not taking a vacation. How’s life with Nagisa?”

“Exhausting,” Rei answered.

“Hey!” Nagisa chimed in, which only caused Rin to laugh even harder.

The rest of dinner continued more or less the same. Rin told them all about the Olympics and the other swimmers. Nagisa and Rei filled him in on their lives—Rei’s studies at graduate school, Nagisa’s job as a tour guide at a museum. Nagisa invited Rin to hang out after dinner, but he excused himself to go recover from jet lag, so Nagisa and Rei went back alone.

Later that night Nagisa crawled into Rei’s bed to watch the news (Rei insisted they should keep up with the political debates, and Nagisa found it surprisingly interesting). “Nagisa, did Rin seem more muscular than before?” Rei asked.

“Way hotter than he was in high school,” Nagisa agreed.

“I didn’t say that.”

“Right, right—he’s ‘aesthetically pleasing’ or whatever. That’s why you kept staring at him.”

“I did not! I was just making eye contact. That’s what you do in polite society.”

“Of course, Rei-chan.” Nagisa made a point of maintaining intense eye contact as he spoke.

Rei sighed. “Forget it. I have an early morning.” He switched off the television. Nagisa shrugged and turned off the light.

………

Nagisa was somewhat surprised to find Rei home already when he returned from work. He normally stayed late to finish up an experiment, or study for a test. “Hey, you’re home early. Wanna order some delivery?”

“I’m actually going out.”

“Oh, cool,” Nagisa shrugged, opening the fridge to see what he had. He really needed to buy some groceries. _Cereal it is_ , he thought.

“Nagisa-kun, I have a date.”

Nagisa froze. Rei had dropped the “-kun” back in college. He only used it when he was scared to tell him something, like when their goldfish died.

Rei cleared his throat. “I asked out Rin, and he said yes.” Nagisa didn’t respond. “Nagisa-kun, if that makes you—”

“That’s great!” Nagisa threw his arms around Rei’s neck, plastering a grin on his face. “You two would be so cute together.” And they would. _As long as it works out_.

“Oh, thanks. Um, I need to get going.”

Nagisa let go of Rei, keeping his smile until he was out the door. Once the door was locked he released a breath he hadn’t meant to hold. He was excited for his friends. Even in high school he had noticed there was something other than friendship between those two—he had initially dismissed it as lingering rivalry from when they first met, but started to suspect there was more when Rin came out as bi in his last year of school, and then Rei came out to him soon after. Looks like his suspicions made sense.  He was sure they would have a great time.

For a while. But most relationships end eventually. What if they can’t make it work? What if they don’t stay friends when they break up? Would Nagisa have to choose a side? Obviously he would stick by his roommate, but then he would lose Rin. Which probably also meant losing Haru and Kou. Possibly Makoto. Nagisa fixed his cereal and grabbed a beer from the fridge, trying to assure himself it would be fine.

………

Turns out he had nothing to worry about. From Rei’s report, the date went wonderfully. And it must be true, because he started to have less and less alone time with Rei. Nagisa got used to hearing Rei come in late at night (well, “late” as in ten pm; Rei was not a night owl), and on the nights Rei was there, Rin was with him.

Which, of course, was totally fine. He liked Rin. He was happy for Rei. And they are adorable as fuck. It just would be more fine if he didn’t feel so alone. They never tried to leave him out—they constantly invited him to eat with them, and never objected when he joined them on the couch. But there were moments when he couldn’t help feeling like a third wheel. When it was painfully obvious that they were together and he was alone. And always would be.

Nagisa awoke after staying up late playing video games. He had been struggling to fall asleep, but felt awkward sleeping with Rei. He used his headphones to keep the noise down, so he hadn’t heard Rin leave. Which explained why he was still there, sitting at the table as Rei stood over the stove. _Did they—no, they probably just slept. I sleep with Rei all the time_. _Not recently, but still._ He tried to ignore the jealousy inside him. Rei’s allowed to spend time with other people, especially when he’s dating them.

“Wow, talk about bedhead,” Rin commented as Nagisa walked past him.

“I do what I can,” he smiled, and leaned over Rei’s shoulder to see what he was making. “Ooh, pancakes? Can you make me some?”

“That’s the plan, Nagisa.”

“You’re so sweet, Rei-chan,” Nagisa said, rubbing his forehead against Rei’s back. He was totally just being affectionate and definitely not trying to mark his territory.

“He really is,” Rin agreed.

“And cute, too, don’t you think?” Nagisa asked, grabbing Rei’s ass and turning to wink at Rin.

“Nagisa, will you please let go? I’m trying to cook.”

“Aw. You used to blush whenever I did that.”

“Yes, well, after the first dozen times or so it began to lose its shock value.”

“You can’t blame him. It is a great ass, babe,” Rin remarked. Nagisa bit his lip to stop the laughter. _Babe? Really? God, Rin’s a nerd. No wonder he likes Rei_. Rin stood up to give Rei a kiss on the cheek and a grope of his own. And Rei _smiled_.

And then he kissed Rin.

Nagisa was too shocked to speak. He had never seen Rei kiss anyone. He had never even seen him hold hands with a guy. But now he was letting Rin spend the night and kissing and touching. What else were they doing when Nagisa wasn’t around? Were they actually having sex? Did Rei like Rin more than him?

………

Nagisa decided a night out was exactly what he needed to get his mind off the RinRei situation. He texted some of his friends from work, and arranged to meet them out at his favorite club. After dinner he went to grab his jacket. Rin and Rei were still sitting at the table. “Rei-chan, I’ll be out late. See ya tomorrow.”

“Nagisa-kun, can we talk to you for a minute?”

Nagisa couldn’t deny Rei when he used “-kun.” “What’s going on?”

Rei cleared his throat. “You see, as I’m sure you’ve realized, Rin and I have gotten rather close lately…”

_I hadn’t noticed_. Nagisa smiled. “Okay…”

“We’ve been discussing how we should move forward with our relationship. Take it to the next level, so to speak.”

_The next level?_ Didn’t they already spend enough time together? They need more? Nagisa turned to Rin. “You’re moving in?”

“No,” Rin answered.

“Rei’s moving out?” The mere thought was making it hard to breathe. He would have to find a new roommate, or somewhere else to live. He would see even less of Rei than now. Dammit, why does everyone need romance? Isn’t friendship enough? Wasn’t Rei fine before he started dating Rin? Nagisa should’ve just dated Rei. Then this wouldn’t have happened.

“No,” Rei answered.

“Then what? Are you getting married?”

“Hell no!” Rin’s eyes widened after he responded, turning to Rei. “Babe, I mean not right away. Maybe in the future…”

Rei placed his hand over Rin’s. “Nagisa, we’re talking about the… physical side of our relationship. As you know, I’m not exactly interested in certain acts.”

“And I am,” Rin continued.

“Good for you?” Nagisa couldn’t see where this conversation was going.

“We both care for you deeply,” Rei said. “And we don’t want to make you feel left out or used, but we thought we should offer you the chance to, well…” Rei turned to Rin, his whole face turning red.

“Nagisa, you’re hot. And I’ve talked to Rei and I know you aren’t looking for a relationship, but if this is too weird I’ll shut up.”

“If what’s too weird? RinRin, what’s going on?” Nagisa whined.

“Goddammit,” Rin cursed. “I’m saying I’m horny. I love Rei, and he loves me, but he doesn’t want to fuck me. Do you want to or not?”

“What?”

Rin sighed. “You can’t tell me you still don’t get the point.”

Nagisa thought about it for a moment. He thought he was going to lose his best friend to a relationship, and instead he’s keeping Rei and getting laid. But there was one thing he needed clarified. “Can I sleep with you sometime?”

“That’s kinda the point.”

“No, honey, he means sleep,” Rei clarified. “He sleeps better when someone’s with him.” Rei turned to Nagisa. “I’m sorry I’ve been preoccupied. You could have said something.” Nagisa couldn’t help smiling. Rei knew him so well.

“I guess that’s ok.” Rin shrugged.

“But I don’t have to go out or deal with anniversaries or anything?”

“Nope,” Rin answered.

 “Then yes, let’s do it,” Nagisa said, standing up. “But it’ll have to wait. I promised Michiru I was going out tonight, and I hate breaking promises. Bye~!” Nagisa waved as he let the door swing shut.

 


End file.
